


Little Green Riding Hood

by Batsutousai



Series: Tales of the Fairy Men [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Le Petit Chaperon Rouge | Little Red Riding Hood - Charles Perrault, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But, then, sometimes, Loki would do things like hand him a green cloak and picnic basket when Tom walked in the front door after a long day of work, wearing gloves with fake fur and a plastic wolf nose on his face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The characters of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended; this is only for the amusement of myself and other like-minded (read: mentally ill) fans.
> 
> **A/N:** This is part of a series of fics based on [a challenge](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/post/38980067347) to write your OTP using various fairy tales. And colours. Twelve fics, one per month, for the entirety of 2013.  
>  August's prompt was _SnowWhite_ with the colour green, but Disney completely ruined _Snow White_ for me and I honest-to-fuck can't stand it in _any_ form. So I snatched _Little Red Riding Hood_ from my freebie list.
> 
> I came up with jack squat for this day. Except cosplay. So this is pretty much unapologetic porny crack. XD (And not a one of you is about to complain.)

The day Loki had discovered fairy tales, was one Tom would _probably_ regret for the rest of his life. The god got an immense joy in dissecting each fairy tale he discovered, pointing out the flaws in magical possibilities, reasons the 'good' characters weren't actually good, remarking on how blood-thirsty humanity was at their core, and bitching about how two dimensional the villains were. (Among other things.) 

For the most part, Tom endeavoured to ignore him. Which actually worked, if only because Loki was ranting to rant, rather than because he needed someone to hear him. (If Tom was honest with himself, he'd admit that he wished Loki would feel that way more often; Tom didn't, actually, care about the origins of sliced bread and why humanity was four centuries behind the rest of the Nine Realms in that regard.) 

But, then, sometimes, Loki would do things like hand him a green cloak and picnic basket when Tom walked in the front door after a long day of work, wearing gloves with fake fur and a plastic wolf nose on his face. 

Tom stared at the cloak and basket, rather than the comedic vision of Loki with a fake wolf nose, for a long, disbelieving moment. Then he reached up and tugged on the nose, just to see if it was connected by the usual elastic, or magic. (It was the elastic.) 

Loki gave a huff and ordered, "Put that on." 

Tom looked back down at the cloak and sighed. "Hi, I'm home. Yes, I'm pleased to see you too. My day was a little hectic, how was yours?" 

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled the nose away from his face just long enough to lean forward and drop a disappointingly quick kiss on Tom's lips. "Welcome home. Put that on." 

Tom sighed again, reaching the conclusion that Loki wasn’t going to let him unwind today until after he'd done the god's bidding. So he set the basket at his feet, shoved the cloak between his knees to keep from dropping it while he stripped off his jacket, then did so. Loki took the jacket with a surprising lack of complaint and went to actually _hang it up_ while Tom draped the cloak around his shoulders. "Are you going to tell me what this is about?" he requested as he leaned down to grab the basket. The cloak's hood fell over his head in the process, and he moved to shove it back once he was standing straight again. 

Loki stilled his hand, reaching under the hood with his free hand to settle a few of Tom's curls. His expression was carefully still, like he was trying to hide some sort of reaction to seeing Tom in a cloak. (As though he'd never seen it before. Well, Tom supposed it could have been more that Tom was wearing _his colour_ , which he didn't often wear around Loki. For reasons.) 

"Loki," Tom called when the god didn't respond to his question. 

"Ignoring the inaccuracies of talking wolves and the possibility of a wolf eating an adult woman and still having room for a girl–"

"Oh, God," Tom moaned, catching on; Loki had discovered _Little Red Riding Hood_. "What are you planning to do? Eat me?" 

Loki's eyes glinted. "Yes," he agreed, voice going low and dark with promise. Then he vanished, the room darkening with magical shadows. 

Tom swallowed and looked around the living room, then beyond it to the edge of the kitchen and the stairs up to the first floor, both as dark as the living room. He could just take a nap on the couch, refuse to play Loki's game, and the thought was certainly a tempting one. But that something in Loki's voice had suggested Tom might actually enjoy playing along. (Which often held true for Loki's little games, for all that the god always seemed to spring them on Tom at the worst possible times. Though, knowing Loki, that was probably his intention.) 

Sighing, Tom toed off his shoes and started towards the stairs, assuming that was the direction Loki went. (The god seemed to have an aversion to using stairs and would teleport rather than walk them, but he'd also been known to teleport for effect, even if he was only going around a corner.) When Tom put his foot on the first step and didn't receive a shout from the kitchen to direct him there, he figured he was heading in the right direction and started up. 

About halfway up, it finally occurred to him that _he_ was Little Red – or Green, since this was Loki – Riding Hood. "Over the river and through the woods," he murmured to himself, then had to push away thoughts of his grandmothers, because that wasn't the point of this exercise. 

He found Loki laying in their bed, the blankets pulled up to his chin, hands wrapped around the edge so Tom could just see the false fur on the back. He'd added a pair of furry ears to the top of his head, skewed by the way his head was resting on his pillow. Remembering at the last moment to play along with Loki's game, Tom very pointedly knocked on the doorframe. "Grandmother," he said, resisting the urge to drop his voice an octave, "it is I, Tom, bearing–" he glanced uncertainly down at the basket, wondering what Loki had put in there "–goodies from Mum for you." 

"Bring them in, Tom, and set them aside so you might attend me," Loki said, his voice high and a little worn around the edges, as though he was actually an old woman. 

Tom opened his mouth to point out that the wolf wouldn't _actually_ have sounded like that, but stopped himself before he could interrupt Loki's game, instead walking in. He set the basket next to the bed and blinked down at the god. "Grandmother, what big ears you have!" 

"All the better to hear you with," Loki replied, his eyes glinting. His teeth were the normal shape, and Tom absently wondered how Loki intended to end this little game. 

"Grandmother, what a big nose you have!" 

"All the better to smell you with." 

"Grandmother, what–" Tom stopped, having to force down a bubble of absurd laughter. "I'm sorry. I can't get past the fur." 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Thomas." 

Tom cleared his throat and very pointedly refused to look at the god's hands. "Grandmother, what big hands you have!" 

"All the better to grab you with," Loki declared and threw away the blanket to show he was naked, grabbing Tom and pulling him down onto the bed with him. 

Tom shuddered as magic danced against his skin, removing everything but the cloak and the ring he wore on a chain around his neck. (A Christmas gift from Loki that he didn't wear on his finger only because he'd have to take it off for his job. The necklace he could get away with.) "Grandmother," he informed Loki, "you appear to be lacking some female bits." 

"Incorrect," Loki growled, dropping the old woman voice and going back to the low, dark tone he'd used downstairs. At the change, Loki's fake nose and ears and gloves vanished, though Tom's cloak still remained. "Try again." 

Magic sparkled through Tom's anus, stimulating his prostrate and stretching him just enough. Tom gasped at the familiar sensation, his cock immediately jumping to attention. His eyes tracked down to where Loki's own cock rested against his belly, gloriously thick and leaking precum. Voice rough with want, Tom murmured, "Grandmother, what a big _cock_ you have." 

Loki's responding grin wouldn't have looked out of place on a wolf, and he easily pulled Tom down into the spot he'd been laying in, leaning up over the human. "All the better to _fuck_ you with, my Thomas," he growled, then shoved in to the hilt in one smooth move. 

Tom grabbed for Loki's arms, arching into the intrusion and groaning at the faint burn. "God, yes," he breathed, meeting Loki's burning eyes and hoping his lover could read the _need_ coursing through him; he hadn't been joking about the hectic day, and a rough fuck was just as good as lazing on the couch, in his book. 

Loki leaned in and caught Tom's bottom lip between his teeth, pushing just hard enough that Tom felt the line of faint pain even through the feel of Loki dragging his cock out, then shoving back in with even more force than the first push. He wrapped his legs around Loki's waist and leaned up to follow the god's mouth, moving his arms to Loki's shoulders and using that to help brace himself. "Please," he breathed into Loki's mouth, the 'p' missing because Loki still held his lower lip trapped. 

Loki let go of his lip, sent his tongue out to lick along Tom's mouth, and whispered, "Please what, my Thomas?" 

"Please fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast and make me forget– _Ah_!" His grip on Loki's shoulders slipped as the god dug his nails into Tom's hips, forcing his lower body up higher and changing the angle in the best way possible for the requested hard fuck. 

It wasn't much longer before Tom was shouting his release between them, arching almost painfully against the position Loki had forced him into. His back would probably hurt like hell tomorrow – assuming Loki didn't randomly heal it while Tom was sleeping – but he really couldn't be arsed to care at the moment. 

Loki followed him with a snarl, cursing his release in a handful of languages that Tom couldn't hope to follow on his best day, never mind while he was floating in the post-orgasm bliss. 

After a long moment of stillness, Loki very carefully eased Tom down, both of them groaning as the god pulled out. Then, barely pausing to readjust to the lack of connection, Loki leaned down and licked up the cooling ejaculate on Tom's abdomen and cock, ignoring the whining the actor made from being oversensitive. 

Finally, Loki stretched out next to Tom, laying half on the cloak that he was _still_ wearing. Tom rolled his eyes and reached up to undo the tie. If he'd been in bed with anyone but Loki, he'd probably have been choked by the damn thing before his partner could finish preparing him; there were definite benefits to sharing his bed with a sorcerer. 

"What's in that basket, then? Anything?" he asked as Loki kissed his shoulder, expression content. 

Loki considered that for a moment, then reached over the edge of the bed to grab the basket. He set it on Tom's other side and pulled out a cake, which floated above the basket after a motion from the god. A bottle of wine, two goblets, two plates, and all the utensils necessary for the food and drink followed. 

"Dessert before dinner? Really?" Tom teased as Loki's magic saw to the serving of the cake and the pouring of the wine. 

Loki smirked, leaning in to catch Tom's mouth in the kiss that he'd missed out on at the door. Pulling away once Tom was a little bit breathless, the god insisted, "Some of us have already _had_ dinner." He glanced down the line of Tom's body, a very obvious sign of what dinner he meant. 

And Tom, in a good mood from the sex and the promise of wine and cake, laughed instead of telling his lover that ejaculate wasn't a proper meal.

..


End file.
